


Danganronpa: The Corruption of Makoto

by DespairMio



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Despair, Despair Naegi Makoto, F/M, Hope, Hope vs. Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairMio/pseuds/DespairMio
Summary: Monaca captures Makoto





	Danganronpa: The Corruption of Makoto

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that things aren't and probably wont be close to the canon, but I only got into Danganronpa about a month ago! This will also probably be short. Enjoy

All Makoto could remember was Junko's execution, and leaving Hope's Peak, the prison that had taken many of his friends.

Then nothing. His memory just stopped. A young girl walked into the room. He didn't care though. The bed he was laid on was soft. 

The sound of light breathing filled his ears as a small hand grasped his own. Startled, he shot up in searched for the source of the hand. Next to his bed was a small girl. Her short green hair framed her face, and was paired with her lime green eyes.

"W-who are you?" He was slowly shuffling away from the wheelchair-bound girl.

"Monaca's name is Monaca." Oddly enough, that seemed to calm him down. Without noticing, her smile grew. "Makoto is in Monaca's room!" Makoto fell off of the bed out of shock.

"I'm sorry! I don't know how I got here, but I'll leave." Her hand shot out and grabbed his hand, roughly. 

"Monaca thinks that Nii-san should rest." Makoto slowly turned to her. Her smile almost seemed forced, but her eyes said otherwise. Laying back down onto the bed, and nervously watched as four Monokuma's wheeled a television into the room.

Cautiously watching the one with the plug, he didn't realize that the other three were making their way to him until it was too late. Suddenly his arms and right leg were restrained as the tv powered on.

His free leg began to kick the bear on his other leg, until it hurt after one kick, and helplessly watched as his leg was captured by the source of his past pain.

"Why are you doing this Monaca! Let me go!" Makoto began to pull with no effect as he watched the child put a tape into the TV. When it came into view, Komaru's terrified face came into view before switching to a chalkboard that read-

Detention.

The screen shook with a violent bang, an all too familiar bang. "Why!? Why are you doing this!?"

Her grin widened, cute almost, as a low thrum now came from the tv, which along with the soon-to-be execution of his sister, had a faint pink spinning swirl.

"Monaca's doing this because big bro Makoto killed big sis Junko. Monaca wants to show Makoto the despair big sis loved." With that she wheeled herself out of the room leaving behind a screaming makoto.

\-------------

When Monaca entered the room again, Makoto was no longer screaming, but giggling instead. His ahoge had fallen against his head, no longer stubbornly standing. A small closed-eyed smile adorned his face as his head was pinted at the screen, which now only had a pink spiral and the occasional flash of the word despair.

Makoto opened his eyes... His once olive orbs now a bright crimson, and contained black spirals that are synonymous with despair.

"Monaca!" He happily called as his 'little sister' entered the room. To him, she was just too adorable. Nevermind the creepy smile spreading across her face.

"Does Makoto understand Monaca now? Hope is boring."

"Hope is boring." He repeated almost instantly, his own creepy smile never leaving his face.

"Despair is good." She said, she knew that to him, her words were now law. 

"Despair is good." He repeated, eyes watching lovingly as she made her way towards him. With a nod from Monaca, the Monokumas departed.

He sat up and pulled her into his lap, the light sound of Junko's voice repeating the word despair was like a soft lullaby to both.

"Monaca thinks nii-sans hair would look good as nee-sans color." She said with her little smile she usually has.

"Nii-san thinks so too, Makoto loves you Monaca."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry, I think Monaca is Just the most adorable thing ever!


End file.
